The New Android: Demon to Droid
by dragoncaller45
Summary: When Dr. Gero finds a near unconscious...girl? He promptly turned her into an android. Who is she? And how does Buu tie into her past?
**A/N: I have too many ideas for my own damn good. Also I know 21's not an original name but deal with it, also the CSA is something i'll be using for all stories from now on as an auto third person no speech just pure, bonafide,** _ **brutal**_ **(most of the time), combat. Enjoy.**

"21?" _'where am I?'_ "21." _'who's there?'_ "21!" _'who am I?'_ "21! Activate!" a loud gasp pierced the air as she opened her sapphire eyes and took in an old man, [ _Unit Recognized, Designation: Android 20, Ability Unit: Energy Drain._ ] a boy with black hair, [ _Unit Recognized, Designation: Android 17, Ability Unit: Infinite Energy._ ] and a similar looking blond girl. [ _Unit Recognized, Designation: Android 18, Ability Unit: Infinite Energy._ ]

"Ah good, you're awake." 20 said.

"You made a _pink_ android, there's a sexist joke there…but that's beneath me." 17 said.

 _*BANG* "OW! Now MY wrist."_

 _"Jesus use your shoulder."_

"As you can tell," 20 began, "Son Goku's friends are currently knocking on our door."

"Well yeah…I doubt you would have activated your _special project_ , if they weren't" those two words dripped sarcasm and arrogance, "so let's get one thing strai-" she wasn't listening, she was examining herself and looking over her schematics and abilities.

 _'hm…pink skin…nearly indestructible…can survive as a single cellular organism, sounds very useful…Infinite energy production, energy drain…nanomachine production and control? I mean it explains the holes but…'_

"-ou ok 21?" she nodded.

 _"We need to wait for Goku!"_

 _"Why do we need that idiot? It's a goddamn door!"_

 _"Because you're not as strong as-"_

 _"RAAAAAAAAA," *BOOM*_ "AAAAAAGGH!" There stood the most ragtag looking group of fighters, [ _Targets recognized: Prince Vegeta{Species:Saiyan} Piccolo Daimyo{Species:Slug-man} Krillin{Species:Human}_ _Tenshinhan_ _{Species:Human} Unknown{Species:unknown}_ ]

"So…are those them?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, those two over there."

"Well then, Android's 17, 18, and 21. Destroy them!" 20 shouted.

"No."

"W-What did you say 21?"

"DO I HEAR 5?!"...Vegeta.

"WELP, looks like our hands are tied Doc." 17 added with a smirk.

"Grr, I am your master. And you will do as I say!"

"I-I'm sorry Doc.…but I think that hearing thing is back…what did you say?" Now 18 was smirking.

' _What are you planning…17, 18?'_

"I said, I AM YOUR MASTER, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SA-" *crunch*

"...sorry doc, just following orders." And thus Dr. Gero's head was permanently separated from his body…and landed at Krillin's feet.

"C-Could one of you spare a senzu bea-" he would never finish that sentence as 17's foot crushed his head. And turned around to return to his andriod siblings.

"Sooooo. Does this mean they're on our si-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" *kaboom*

"Jesus Trunks!" Krillin exclaimed.

"The Hell Brat?!"...guess.

"They would've killed us ALL!"

"We probably still will!" 17 called up. It was at that moment Trunks realized…he still couldn't do shit against the Android's.

"Trunks…Name filled." [ _Target identified: Trunks{Species:unknown}_ ]

"Hm? Oh yeah! Hello 21, I'm 17, this is my sister 18."

"I know."

"Oh...sooooo, whatcha wanna do?"

"...I could do with some food."

"Food it is!" So, the Android's shot off in favor of finding a diner.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" You get 10 points and a cookie if you figure it out.

"WAIT! You can't just shoot off after them! They'll _kill_ you!" Trunks told his father as he blocked Vegeta's path.

"I'm sorry, but i don't listen to _bastards_." before he shot off after them.

 **-With the Androids-**

Out of the blue 21 turned and looked over her shoulder while still flying, "Maybe we should've dealt with them."

"What makes you say that 21?" 18 asked. 21 just pointed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BUCKETS OF BOLTS!" The Prince.

"Oh…it's the vegetable." 17 quipped.

"The boy is a weakling and a fool, but I shall defeat you!"

"...Allow me to beat the prince back into his height." 21 stated as she slowly walked _stalked_ towards the prince _her prey_ with a bored expression.

" _Please_ , as if the _pink_ android could stand a chance. Seriously, could you be any more of a washing machine _bitch…_ " she _froze,_ smirked, and began to laugh. "Tch, what's so funny pinkie?!" She stopped.

"I'm going to LOVE _making you MY bitch."_

"Wha-?" His jaw shattered from the force of the uppercut.

 **-COMBAT STYLE ACTIVATE-**

A split second after 21 hit Vegeta and sent him flying she flashed behind him and spun kicked him across the top of a nearby cliff where-like a stone-he skipped before crashing into a small outcrop. She shot forward and kneed him in the gut before grabbing him by the hair smashing him into the ground before throwing him up before dropkicking him _through_ the cliff and the road her siblings were standing and into the nearby river. The water finally broke him from the shock of her speed/pain she had inflicted. As he shot out of the river he rubbutled to her attacks with a barrage of Ki blasts before shooting forward in an attempt to catch her off guard by flying through the smoke and landing a hit. He was rewarded for his efforts by 21 dodging catching his wrist, snapping his arm and axe kicking him back into the ground. Before grabbing him, throwing him back into the air before planting her foot into his face and flying forward so he was planted into the side of the cliff and a large crater was created, and at its epicenter, was Vegeta inside of a half-pint prince shaped hole. The bone was sticking out of his previously unbroken arm, the left side of his face was scraped off, and 21's foot was, crushing his dick…go figure.

 **-COMBAT STYLE DEACTIVATE-**

"Jesus 21 that was brutal!" 17 exclaimed.

"So, i thought you wanted to kill him anyways?"

"...Fair enough."

"FATHER!" It was that boy. [ _Target confirmed, Trunks{Species:Saiyan/Half-Saiyan.}_ ]

"Guess we have to wait more."

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! Hey how's it goin how ya doin how ya been...anyway, that's all for now, SEE YA**


End file.
